Si Hades se embarazara
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Si eso pasara, como afectaria eso la Guerra Santa? como lo tomarian todos? que haria Tenma? se iniciara una nueva guerra santa solo por eso? Pandora matara a Tenma?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: nadie me pertenece, ni la serie ni los personajes! La idea surgió gracias una imagen de hades/alone con el test de embarazo, bendiciones a quien lo hizo (¿) esto es lo que pasa cuando tienes internet y bam! Una imagen salvaje aparece xD! Ríanse, lloren, lo que mejor les parezca xD La escena comienza antes de que Yato y Yuzuriha sacaran a Tenma del inframundo**

**Si Alone/hades se embarazara…**

**Así sería el momento en que Tenma se enterara.**

_Me alegra verte Tenma…-saludo el azabache mostrando en sus manos una bella e inocente prueba de embarazo positiva, dejándolo mudo. No esperaba verlo en el inframundo, pero esto mucho menos. Yuzuriha y Yato quedaron en shock momentáneo.

_Alone! Pero en qué momento…?!-no le dejo terminar pues lo callo con sus labios.

_Shhhh! Cállate y hazte responsable…-gruño ignorando cualquier replica. "solo espero que no nazca rubio" pensó rodando los ojos.

Yato sentía que quizás morir era mejor que ver eso. Yuzuriha lamentaba no tener algo para registrarlo.

**Así, como los espectros y Pandora se enteraran.**

_Q-QUE HA DICHO HADES-SAMA?!-chillo la chica por los demás. El resto del ejército aun seguía digiriendo la noticia. El dios del inframundo ni siquiera se inmuto ante su alteración, solo se concentraba en estar sentado sobre las rodillas del pegaso, quien se sentaba en su trono aun perdido en el espacio. Ser papa lo afectaba.

_No hace falta gritar…ya lo oíste…tendré un bebe…Tenma es el padre…serás tía….-enumeraba aburrido y completamente ajeno a la situación-como quieras verlo…por cierto no debes…-al voltear a verla no se sorprendió al verla desmayada-unh…lo tomo mejor de lo que pensé…-se encogió de hombros. Los demás optaron por dejarlo ser y darle algunas felicitaciones.

Era su señor, que mas podían hacer?

**Si Kagaho de Bennu se enterara.**

_Así que ya los sabes pony con alas, si le llegas a hacer algo que afecte a Alone-sama y a su hijo, te rostizare hasta que no queden ni las cenizas….!-gruño el peliazul a un medio inconsciente Tenma mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de sus prendas.

No muy lejos de allí, el pelo negro los miraba curioso.

_Ya ves bebe, tu tío canario quiere mucho a tu papi…-hablaba a su aun plano vientre, mientras con una mano detenía el tridente de su hermana, que obviamente iba dirigido al pobre santo-..Pandora…compórtate…!

**Si Sasha/Athena se enterara**

_Felicidades Tenma! Alone-niisan!-felicitaba la joven haciendo a Nike aun alado y dejando helado a sus santo, quienes al ver a Hades aparecer y a Pegaso no muy vivo que digamos a su lado se habían acercado listos para atacar, pero ahora se quedaban en shock- siempre supe que había algo entre ustedes…

El ojiazul aceptaba el abrazo de su hermana tranquilamente. Alterarse no sería bueno para el bebe.

_Gracias..Supongo…por esa razón, la Guerra Santa se pospone indefinidamente…-declaro dejando aun mas helados a los santos y ni que decir de sus pobres espectros- que? Permiso de maternidad…-respondió con simpleza, volviendo a detener otro ataque de Pandora-…sabes? En casa hablaremos seriamente de esto…-mascullo mirándola.

**Cuando experimente los antojos de embarazo.**

_Pero Alone! De donde sacare mas frutas de paraíso! Ya no quedan en ningún lado del inframundo!-intentaba el castaño hacerlo de entrar en razón. Era casi media noche y el pintor salía con sus antojos-además…no creo que esas cosas se coman….

_No me importa! Me lo traes porque me traes! Y también quiero eso! Y aquello! Y lo otro!-le señalaba cosas de su lista de "cosas que pedirle a Tenma"- y esto también! No sé ni que es, pero lo quiero!

Derrotado, el pobre santo de bronce abandonaba su ahora habitación matrimonial, pensando seriamente en que quizás el rosario que se supone habían creado para sellar espectros era comestible o no. Si no fuera porque es un santo, quizás ni veía el ataque en su contra. Últimamente se le venían muchos.

_PANDORA!

**Mas caprichos….y mas celos….**

_Que estás haciendo?! A quien rayos miras?!

_Alone, no estoy mirando nada! Solo y yo estamos aquí!

_Si lo has hecho! Viste su sombra cierto?! Te prohíbo hacerlo! Y tampoco piense en ella ni en nada relacionado a ella! Solo nosotros podemos rondar tus pensamientos!-gruño acariciando su apenas notoria pancita.

_Amor! Ya sabes que es así, no te enojes, si no he hecho nada…-trataba de calmarlo Desde que la panza se le comenzó a hacer notoria, momentos así se hacían frecuentes.

_Cállate! Y no respires tanto! No me gusta como el aire entra en ti!-hasta comenzaba a pedirle incoherencias.

_Pero Alone, si no lo hago moriré! Necesito oxigeno!-rodo los ojos-y en todo caso tu también los haces y no me oyes hacer berrinche!

_Mira a mi no me contestes así! Ah sí?...y dime, te gusta la vida más de lo que te gusto yo cierto?-de algo modo pasaron de la ira al llanto-…es por la panza cierto?...ya no me quieres por eso, no?

Tenma decidió calmarse para evitar decir burradas. Hasta podía sentir el fuego negro pisarle los talones. En momento así, el radar del canario incendiado, como "cariñosamente" apodaba a Kagaho, funcionaba absurdamente bien, listo para rostizarlo si metía la pata.

_Cálmate por favor…vamos, te ves hermoso así con tu…

_No lo digas! Ya sé que estoy enorme! Como una ballena…-lamento peligrosamente cerca de sus utensilios de pintura. Si no solucionaba esto rápido, no sería Bennu precisamente quien lo mataría.

_No estar enorme…-comenzó a acercársele.

_No…más bien hinchado…-se mordía los labios amenazando con llorar otra vez. Cuando los brazos del santo lo rodearon.

_No, estas embarazado…y de mi…lo que lo hace mejor aun…-beso sus labios tratando de relajarlo. No podía dejar huérfano a su bebe y mucho menos, abandonar a su recién recuperado amor.

**Ya dije incoherentes celos….?**

_Porque pestañeas?! Solo yo te puedo hacer pestañear!

El joven santo solo suspiro. Fue una bonita noche hasta que amaneció.

_No te quedes callado?! Si me vuelves a dejar con la palabra en la boca venderé la chatarra que usas de armadura, oíste?! Qué bien me vendría, pues desde que llegaste al inframundo no haces otra cosa que andar de gorrón!

"Corrección: andar cuidando y siguiendo tus caprichos…"pensó con sonrisa medio triste.

_Entiendo…quieres que trabaje?...puedo hacerlo…necesitaremos ingresos para los gastos del bebe…-ni siquiera pudo terminar, pues un almohadazo lo callo.

_Ni lo sueñes! El único que puede explotarte soy yo!

Bueno, que admitiese lo de explotación ya era un comienzo.

_Y no te atrevas a discutir, porque sino dormirás con Cerberos!-parecía ser que su querido novio ignoraba el hecho de que ya no le discutía- y dejare que Pandora haga lo que quiera contigo!

En efecto, ella quería verlo más muerto que Krillin y Yamcha juntos. Todo por robarse y ensuciar a su querido hermanito/señor Hades. Bah! Le daba envidia no estar en su lugar.

_Si, si…lo que digas…-le resto importancia al asunto robándole un beso sorpresivo-…te traeré el desayuno antes de todo eso, si?-el azabache solo desvió la mirada molesto, pero luciendo un tierno sonrojo.

Dioses….lo que Alone tenía que hacer para robar su atención, sin sospechar que siempre la tuvo.

**Notas finales: y bien? Que tal quedo? Lo sé, la falta de sueño no hace bien, pero me divertir escribiéndolo, no sé si lo continúe, pero si quieren pueden pedírmelo y lo intentare. **

**Créditos de la imagen a Saga Geminis, quien la edito y dejo muchos nos divirtiésemos con ella, igualmente agradezco a una amiga roleadora Evan, muchas gracias! La idea también fue tuya y mereces crédito! Gracias por inspirarme para este oneshop y en mis demás fic con tus geniales roles! Sin más que decir, espero sus comentarios! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas antes de leer el fic: lost canvas ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de lo contrario ya hubieran animado la tercera temporada xD**

**Hola! Regrese con esta locura pues al parecer a alguien le gustaría la conti! Muy bien! Dedicare este capi a aquellas personas! Disfrútenlo!**

**Si Hades se embarazara de Pegaso y decidiera casarse….**

**Así sería su petición de mano (¿?)**

De un lado a otro seguía a su iracundo novio, quien intentaba ignorarlo. Nuevamente estaba con sus celos paranoicos y juraba que lo había visto coquetear con una ninfa cerca de cocytos.

_Mi amor, ya te lo dije…no es lo que piensas!-trataba de evitar que llegara a su taller de pintura. Si llegaba allí, está muerto, en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

_NO! Eso es lo que los culpables siempre dicen! Déjame en paz no quiero oírte! Infiel! Caballo mujeriego! Ninfariego! Poco pony!-chillaba intentando soltarse sin mucho éxito. Los había visto muuuuuuuuy misteriosos últimamente y lo que fue peor, los vio un anillo. Eso fue más lo que soporto, mandaría al mundo entero a la porra y a Tenma junto con el! No valía la pena vivir así!-si tanto la quieres que van a casarse, pues ve y hazlo! Total! El mundo solo durara unas pocas horas más!

_De que hablas?! No me casare con una ninfa!-lo agarro de la…bufanda (¿¡) esa que tiene en la cintura.

_No me interesa con quien lo hagas! Solo vete y muérete!No te quiero volver a ver!-se estiraba como podía, esa mugre tela en algún momento de soltaría, no?

_Oye…-lo pensó un poco-…si muero, no significa que regresare aquí en el inframundo de nuevo…?

Un momento de incomodo silencio.

_Me corrijo entonces, solo vete y vívete!

_Alone! Eso no tiene sentido!

_Da igual! Ya entendiste lo que quise decir….-le miro dolido y todo dramático-no pienso dejar que el mundo siga girando mientras me nos abandonas a mí y tu hijo…-rompió nuevamente en llanto.

El castaño se rasco la cabeza ya saboreando el ataque de Kagaho si no lo arreglaba pronto.

_Mira, estas en un error, lo que yo quiero es tu mano…-listo, más claro imposible.

_Para que quieres mi mano, tu ya tienes dos….-le miro horrorizado. A veces su nene era tan inocente.

_No! Lo que quiero decir es que quiero pasar la eternidad contigo y ahgg!-antes de terminar de decirlo, casi termina chambuscado por el repentino ataque de mama gallina, digo, Kagaho de bennu.

_Mira burro con alas! A Alone-sama tu no lo andas amenazando, oíste?!

_Quien lo amenaza pollo rostizado?!

_Quieres pelear?!

_Eso ni se pregunta!

Y mientras ellos luchaban por defender sus posturas, no muy lejos de ellos el pobre italiano se llevaba las manos a las mejillas sonrojándose.

_Tenma…-sonrió mirando su pancita- papi quiere estar siempre con nosotros..! Hay que avisarles a todos!-festejo ignorando la batalla campal que se llevaba por él. Eso era lo de menos, debía buscar quien los case.

**Así seria la obtención de su "juez"**

_Alone, estás seguro que los jueces del infierno podrán hacerlo?-le miraba algo exceptivo. El dios se encontraba tranquilamente devorando un emparedado de pizza sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Parecía ocupado en hacer la lista de invitados.

_Descuida Tenma, son jueces, su trabajo es saber de cosas como esas, no?

El castaño miro de reojo a los mencionados. Los pobres luego de haber aceptado la "amable" petición de su señor, se encontraban leyendo como locos todo lo relacionados a matrimonios desde la era del Mito. No habían mucho matrimonios llevados a cabo en el infierno y el señor hades no merecía menos.

_Si tú lo dices….-casi, solo casi sintió pena por ellos. Había sido testigo de que si no cumplían con lo pedido, su futuro esposo los haría ser el juguete de Cerberos por los próximos 800 años.

_Olvida eso, mejor dime, que sabor de gustaría del pastel, chocolate con anchoas o menta con vainillas y jamón?

Puso cara de pánico de solo pensarlo. Tal vez haber permitido que el canarito le quemara las papilas gustativas hubiese sido buena idea.

**Así seria la planeación de su despedida de solteros.**

_Es enserio Alone! No me gusta la idea de que vayas solo al santuario! Por más de que Sasha vaya a estar allí, Pandora también estará! Al menos deja que Kagaho vaya!-trataba de convencerlo mientras el otro solo terminaba de arreglarse.

_Lo siento, mi hermanita insiste que no se permiten hombre…-se encogió de hombros.

_Pero tú eres hombre!

_Soy el festejado, obvio que yo si puedo ir…además, estaré bien, es mas, Perséfone-san también va venir….no sé quién es, pero los dioses gemelos dijeron que sin duda me alegrara verla….-comento despreocupadamente.

Al pobre caballero de bronce se le puso azul la cara al reconocer dicho nombre.

_E-espera! Alone! No es buena…-fue interrumpido por Cheshire quien iba entrando.

_Hades-sama! Athena y compañía ya vinieron por usted…-anuncio no muy seguro, aun no se acostumbraba a la nueva aptitud de su señor.

_Ya lo oíste, nos vemos Tenma-besa su mejilla-divierte en tu propia despedida….-se despide, para luego mirarlo serio-…pero no demasiado…porque lo sabré, oíste?...adiós!

El pobre castaño intenta seguirlo, pero Kagaho y sus demás "compañeros" lo detuvieron, estaban más que decididos a hacerle una divertida "despedida" a él también.

"bueno…al menos Pandora ya no intenta asesinarme…"pensó preocupado. "Ojala se divierta…."

**Notas finales: hola! Cortito lo sé, pero no tenía grandes idea ni planeaba continuarlo pero como gente bonita me lo pidió lo intentare, además decidí dejar lo mejor para el siguiente capi, que creen que pase en la despedida de soltero de Alone y Tenma? Jejeje, ya verán….**

**Para aquellos que no lo sepan, Perséfone es la esposa legítima de Hades en la mitología griega, por eso Tenma se preocupa xD asi es! Hasta algunos dioses serán invitados a esas despedidas, que pasara? Iniciara una guerra santa? Quien sabe xD espero review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas antes de leer el fic: Hola gente linda! Dejo en claro que ningún personaje me pertenece, solo la locura que padezco de nacimiento xD traigo la conti antes de que pierda mi poca inspiración! Ojala guste!**

**Si Hades se embarazara y tuviesen que prepararle despedida de soltero**

**Así sería su escolta**

El joven italiano se encontraba sonriente en su carruaje en la que lo acompañaban sus dos hermanas. Una a cada lado lanzándose miradas de desprecio con chispas y todo mientras el único joven solo las ignoraba. Faltaba nada para llegar al santuario, que amablemente la actual Athena le había ofrecido para organizar su despedida.

_Nee nee, Sasha! Muchas gracias por ayudarme a preparar todo! No debiste molestarte!-sonreía el azabache mirando por la ventana distraídamente.

Las chicas intentaban dejarse calvas a sus espaldas hasta que hicieron pausa para oírlo hablar.

_No hay de que Alone-niisan!...tu sabes que quiero la felicidad para ti!-le miro la más joven con sonrisa tierna mientras se arreglaba su peinado rápidamente-todo sea por ti y mi lindo sobrino/a!

_De que hablas?! Será MI sobrino/a!-se quejo la azabache mirándole furiosa. Perfecto, como si con el burro alado no tuviese suficiente. Todos! Incluso el idiota del pollo querían arrebatarle a su señor Hades!

_Que dices querida? Te recuerdo que somos hermanos "sanguíneos", ósea, que la única tía legitima seré yo!-le miro mostrando socarrona sonrisa.

_Ni lo sueñes Athena! Yo he sido su hermana por siglos! Reencarno todas la veces siendo su hermana! No te creas tanto solo hacerlo una maldita vez!-contraataco.

_Corrección: reencarnas para secuestrar niños y convertirlos en tus hermanos menores a la fuerza! Mujer de mente enferma!-le acuso.

_Mi mente no es enferma!

_ ah no? Te parece saludable encerrar en un taller a tu hermano menor porque no aceptas que le gusta un hombre?!-le miro confiada, no tenía nada a su favor.

_Ese es otro asunto que no importa! Y no! No acepto al pony ese porque no es digno del señor hades!

_Y quien dice que no?! Es un caballero! Que más prestigio quieres?!-puso una soñadora-…un gran caballero de brillante armadura que desafía todo con tal de salvar a su damisela en peligro en un caballo blanco…bueno, pegaso, pero ya se capta a idea…!

_ "Caballero"? lo será de nombre nada más! Ni siquiera se espero ha después de la boda!-le miro con rostro de pánico y asco-es una bestia calenturienta que lleno de pájaros la mente del señor hades y lo embarazo! Y tu…!-le señalo groseramente- todo es tu culpa!

La peli morada le miro sin entender.

_Mi culpa?! Porque mía?!

_Nada de "por qué?" ! es obvio que esto fue parte de tu plan! Al igual que lo de ser su hermana! Todo esto es parte de tus planes maquiavélicos para robar su corazón junto al mendigo burro!

_La única con planes maquiavélicos aquí eres tú! Cierto, niisan..?-no recibió respuesta-…niisan?...

Solo entonces ambas cayeron en cuentas que no solo había llegado, sino que el azabache ya se había ido.

_Pero en qué momento…?!

_Etto…Pandora-sama…Athena-sama….-interrumpió nervioso el gatito. Les había intentado hablar desde hace rato, pero ambas estaban dale y dale con su discusión-Hades-sama se canso de esperarlas y se fue...

Por primera vez ambas "hermanas" estuvieron de acuerdo en algo, aunque solo en pensamiento.

"Hermano…necesitas una correa…"

**Así seria la reunión de invitados suyos…**

Cuando las hermanitas finalmente encontraron a su escurridizo hermanito, este ya estaba por terminar de cruzar acuario, cosa que casi les da un infarto. Está en estado! Se supone que no debe esforzarse. Después se enterarían que había "volado" todo el camino. Con ver las escaleras ya le dolieron los pies.

Y cuando llegaron a la sala del patriarca, donde seria la fiesta, ya todo está listo. Había luces, comida, algo de beber (jugo nada mas, recuerden que el festejado solo tiene 15 añitos), algunos globos y serpentinas de colores como violeta y negro (es el dios del inframundo, no lo olviden) y muy buena música.

_Wow! Pensaste en todo Sasha!-alago el ojizaul sentándose en un cómodo sillón. La de ojos verdes solo sonrió y miro triunfante a la furibunda heraldo.

Prontamente las invitadas iban llegando. Algunas bien conocidas por el joven pintor italiano, otras extrañamente familiares, aunque desconocía el porqué (era su imaginación o Hades parecía querer abandonar su cuerpo repentinamente).

_Uhn….hermana…no reconozco a algunas personas de aquí…-murmuro apenado.

_Descuide Hades-sama….todas son sus conocidas…-le aseguro la peli negra.

Casi al instante se le acercaron dos mujeres, muy hermosas, diosas en realidad. Ambas de cabellos castaños y adornos florales en sus ropas y vestimentas. La mayor diferencia entre ambas era que la más joven le miraba con tierna sonrisa, mientras su acompañante parecía querer destazarlo con la mirada. Aunque claro, el italiano no se percato, pensando que se le antojaba un delicioso batido de banana y sandia.

_Así que es verdad…-hablo la castaña mayor, tenia ojos verdes y características más maduras. Deméter, quien miraba con desprecio al pintor. Lo dicho era más que nada una afirmación-…estas esperando un hijo de un humano…como si fueras mujer…-comento burlona.

_Mama! No seas así!-hablo la chica más joven. Su nombre era Perséfone.

_Y todavía lo defiendes? A este maldito infiel!-regaño la mujer señalando al adolescente.

Athena y Pandora reconocían claramente quienes eran. Y quien más les preocupaba era Deméter, a quien no habían invitado pero que probablemente vino luego de que Perséfone aceptara venir.

Alone por su parte miro algo sorprendido a ambas mujeres, principalmente porque no tenía idea de quienes eran. Una cosa era ser Hades, otra muy diferente era portar todos recuerdos desde la era del mito. Eso ya seria abuso para el pobre.

_ah…no estoy seguro de que pasa pero…nos conocemos…?-pregunto el ojiazul. Aun conservaba cierta decencia, a pesar de saber que no parecía caerle bien a esa señora.

La mujer le miro como si acabara de decir alguna herejía, por lo que no supo cómo reaccionar.

_Y como que no nos conoces?! Soy tu suegra! Para mi desgracia…!-siseo Deméter.

En eso el joven dios pareció captar algo.

_ahh! No puede ser…!-comento como quien descubre algo increíble.

Sus hermanas y Perséfone se quedaron expectantes de su respuesta, será que…

_Es la madre de Tenma?!-pregunto con cierto pánico.

Caída estilo anime para todos! Bueno, al menos demostraba que Alone era solo Alone. No había que exigirle mucho al niño.

_QUE COSA HAS DICHO MOCOSO?!-si no era porque las tres damas presentes le estaba reteniendo, ya el pobre embarazado seria historia.

_Basta tía! No puedes atacarlo! Tendrá un bebe!

_Cierto madre! No es correcto y lo sabes!

_hn…eso explicaría el color castaño pero….los ojos de Tenma son más bonitos-comento con una sonrisa soñadora ignorando olímpicamente a la diosa que quería matarlo-además…Youma menciono que su madre se llamaba Partita y trabajaba para Pandora así que no creo…-pensaba en voz alta sin tragarse mucho el asunto.

La azabache al ver a ira de la diosa crecer, opto por terminar el tema allí.

_H-Hades-sama! Qué tal si mejor lo dejamos allí? Ella es Deméter-sama y Perséfone-sama…-comenzó la heraldo.

_Las diosas de la naturaleza…-completo la peli morada. Lo mejor seria no mencionarle nada acerca sobre la reina del inframundo.

_Hn…está bien…-sonrió sin pensar mucho en el asunto. Ahora que recordaba aun no conocía a sus suegros. Pero eso sería otro día, ahora quería comer.

Al ver pasar el peligro, soltaron a la diosa mayor. Ella bufo molesta.

_No era necesario eso…!

_Si lo era tía, ante todo se sabe tu relación con mi tío, pero antes que Athena, soy Sasha y no tolerare que Alone-niisan la pase mal por ti…en especial hoy donde no recuerdo haberte invitado!

_Athena tiene razón mama…ese niño se ve feliz…no lo molestes…-pidió la pequeña castaña. Se sentía mal por no ser reconocía por su esposo, pero no quería herir al pobre humano, no cuando lo vio así de feliz-además…no está infringiendo ninguna ley ni nada al querer casarse con alguien mas..!

_ah no?-las tres mujeres preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

_si…jeje…lo que pasa es que…-desvió la cara nerviosa-…hubo un prenupcial y….aclaraba que si alguna de las partes sentía algo por otro ser del mismo sexo pues…-no sabía cómo decirlo.

_que?! Qué pasa?! Al fin te separaras de ese inútil?!-pregunto su madre extrañamente feliz.

_ah? No! Claro que no…más bien…-todas le escuchaban insistentes-…seguiremos "casados" pero…se nos permite estar al tanto de "TODO" detalle de esa relación…apoyarla y…y…-miro al techo_-…ver todo el yaoi que yo quiera…._-eso ultimo lo murmuro bien bajo para no ser oída.

Sus hijas, Macaria y Melinoe quienes iban llegando apenas, sonrieron cómplices. Estaban al tanto de ese detalle, pero jamás se lo dirían a su abuela. Mientras menos sepa la vieja, mas yaoi y hermanitos para ellas.

Sabía que su madre moriría si supiera que realmente fue ella la de la idea, mientras que Hades solo firmo sin querer saber los detalles sobre eso, seguro que jamás pasaría. Pobre iluso.

Y mientras las demás aun trataban de sonsacarle más información al respecto, el futuro padre simplemente estaba ignorándolas comiéndose todo lo que veía, excepto las manzanas. Por alguna razón ese día no les gustaban.

**Así seria cuando ya todas estén reunidas…**

Finalmente asistieron las demás invitadas faltantes, que se trataban de Hestia, Afrodita, Artemisa, Phantasos(es un intermedio entre hombre y mujer, pero cuenta, no?) y Violate . Y una juntos comenzaron primeramente a comer un poco, considerando que gran parte lo había comido Alone, pero no importaban era para él no?

Sin embargo, cierta diosa molesta vio eso como una oportunidad para fastidiar al ojiazul.

_Y dime Hades…-el aludido le miro mientras estaba por disfrutar de unos panecillos de fresas-…te ves bastante bien para tu estado.

Todas, incluyendo a la amable Hestia le miraban sospechando que esa amabilidad no era cosa normal. Y al ver su maliciosa sonrisa, pues ya veían algo malo venir.

_Pues si!...me cuidan mucho…-sonríe recordando a cierto caballero de brillante armadura y acaricio su vientre apenas notorio con una sonrisa.

_Se nota…-le miro maliciosa ignorando las miradas de advertencia de Hestia y Sasha-..Cuantos meses tienes? 7?

Al instante en que escucho la suposición abrió los ojos de sobremanera y el pobre postre que traía en manos a pocos cm de su boca, bajo temblorosamente de nuevo al plato donde esta originalmente.

Era imposible! Tenma le decía que no se notaba tanto!

_N-no…solo son 2 meses apenas…-respondió haciendo el máximo esfuerzo de no llorar otra vez, solo el sabrá si por vergüenza por la disimulada burla o coraje por la supuesta mentira que su novio le hizo al decirle que no se veía obeso.

Hestia miro con molestia a su hermana quien fingió no darse cuenta, pero feliz de haberlo perturbado así. Pero para su mala suerte no le duro, porque tanto Perséfone como Sasha y Pandora intentaban calmar al joven futuro padre, quien parecía como si su alma abandonara su cuerpo.

_Niisan…no le hagas caso! te vez tan delgado como siempre!-intentaba animarlo mientras le volvía a pasar los panecillos.

_Es verdad, Hades-sama, no hay nada de malo en usted! No le dé importancia a ese tipo de comentario!-a pesar de lo mucho que le desagradaba la situación de su señor, no le gustaba verlo sufrir, era su "querido hermanito" después de todo.

_D-de verdad…?-pregunto al borde del llanto.

_Cierto pequeño!-intervino la castaña también acariciando sus mejillas. Extrañaba a su verdadero marido, pero admitía que el joven humano era más que adorable-ignora a mi madre, además, comer bien es al estar en espera de un bebe!

_Ignora a la tonta de Deméter! Ya quisiera ella verse como tú!-comento la diosa del amor, muy divertida, al ver el rostro de la nombrada carmín de ira.

_Ustedes…-siseo molesta, pero ver ese brillo característico de su yerno en los "inocentes" ojos de Alone fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Así que el condenado solo fingía?!-que tanto te burlas?!-grito llamando la atención de todas, pues a sus ojos, el azabache no hacía nada malo.

_De que hablas tía? El chico no hace nada-comento Artemisa aburrida.

_Tal vez la edad la hace paranoica-hablo inexpresivamente Melinoe, diosa de las ofrendas a los muertos. Sus cabellos eran negros y castaños.

_Que no lo ven?! Está en sus ojos! El maldito hades se burla de mi!-chillo señalando al italiano, quien simplemente había reanudado su degustación de dulces, con una rica malteada de durazno, sonriendo tiernamente y mirándola mientras saludaba sin percatarse de tales acusaciones. Nada más le faltaba la aureola y listo.

_Si….es maléfico…se nota…-ironizo Phantasos con sonrisa sarcástica.

_P-pero…

_Hermana…ya basta…ese pobre muchacho humano por más que sea el contenedor de nuestro hermano, no es hades completamente…como crees que el corazón más puro del mundo se burlaría de ti?-intento tranquilizar Hestia. A la mujer castaña estaba por darle un ataque nervioso.

Y mientras todas restaban importancia a la diosa de la naturaleza, muy, muuuuuuuuuy en el fondo, al mismo tiempo que volvía a darle las espaldas a las chicas, el ojiazul sonrió maliciosamente sin que nadie lo viese.

"jajajaja! Te lo mereces vieja bruja! Nadie me llama ni insinúa gordo! Quién diría que tener una cara angelical fuese tan útil!" pensó terminando su batido mientras recordaba a Tenma. "más le vale que no haya strippers donde estas…"gruño en pensamientos mientras extrañamente el santuario temblaba un poco.

En algún lugar del inframundo, el castaño tembló.

Y ese, solo era el comienzo de tan divertida noche.

**Notas finales: muajajaja quien decía que los calladitos y bonitos eran los peores?! xD tenia razón! Lo se…quizás no fue tan gracioso pero lo divide en dos partes, asi que en la otra parte pondré que fue de Tenma y su despedida.**

**Para quienes no sepan:**

**Artemisa: diosa de la caceria y la luna, gemela de apolo y hermana de Athena.**

**Afrodita: diosa del amor y la sexualidad.**

**Phantasos: dios de los sueños de fantasia.**

**Melinoe: diosa de las ofrendas a los dioses, hija de hades y persefone según algunos mitos.**

**Macaria: hija de hades y persefone, esposa de Thanatos.**

**Hestia: diosa del hogar y la familia, hermana mayor de los dioses, incluyendo a hades.**

**Persefone: esposa de hades en la mitología. Diosa de la primavera y reina del inframundo.**

**Demeter: madre de persefone y suegra de hades. Diosa de la naturaleza y fertilidad.**

**Y creo que esas son todas xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas antes de leer el fic: no! Lost canvas no me pertenece, ya que si así fuese, ya habría tercera temporada! Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo, que aquí dejo lo que siguió pasando en la despedida de solteros, incluyendo a Tenma.**

**Si hades se embarazara….. **

**Así seria su despedida de soltero poco antes de casarse!**

Mientras el drama familiar de dioses continuaba junto al dios del inframundo, su querido caballero de bronce no la pasaba mejor.

"enserio…QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO?!" se quejo mentalmente. Y quien lo culpa? No todos podríamos estar tranquilos si fuéramos secuestrados por espectros al inframundo junto a quienes se suponen "son tus amigos", fuéramos amarrados a una silla y trajeran un centenar de stripper cada una con menos ropa que la anterior.

_Si Alone se entera…-un hilillo de sangre se escapo de sus labios de solo pensarlo-…me matara….

Uno de los presentes lo noto y rio sentándose a su lado. Era el dorado de Cancer.

_Tranquilízate mocoso!-le palmea la espalda casi tumbándolo-pareciera que imaginaras como vas a ser aplastado, castrado, mutilado y rostizado…y demás…-rio al ver su cara de espanto.

Aplastado? Mutilado? Castrado?! Hasta ahora solo pensó que el ojiazul lo retrataría y fin del asunto, pero ahora que esas posibilidades llegaron a su cabeza, hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió.

_ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!-chillo huyendo con todo lo que las patas le daban, aun con silla y todo acuestas.

_Oigan…ese no es Tenma?-pregunto Kardia compartiendo una cerveza mientras hablaba con Delgel. Este le miro con una gotita en la frente.

_Era…Radamanthys ya fue tras de el….-respondió mirándolo con cierta pena al pobre pegaso que pataleaba de que no quería quedarse y demás-deberíamos ayudarlo, no?

_Para nada…que escarmiente el mocoso…se lo merece por guardar tanto tiempo el secreto de andar tras las faldas de Hades…-se encoge de hombros. Su amigo solo suspiro.

Lo que nadie sospechaba era que el dichoso juez uniceja había recibido órdenes implícitas de conseguir pruebas de infidelidad, por parte de Pandora y nada mas por eso lo retenía allí. Es decir, vamos! Si él no estaba, como rayos conseguiría las pruebas! Lástima que no previó que el "lindo canarito" también recibiendo ordenes de Hades, le impidiera a quien sea sus planes!

**Así sería si intentaran molestarlo…**

La cara del pegaso solo podía describir una emoción: aburrimiento.

No importaba cuantas bebidas le ofrecieran, las negaba todas, no importaba cuantas preguntas indecorosas le hicieran, no respondía ninguna; y no! No importaba cuantas bellezas semi desnudas bailaban frente suyo, no se inmutaba! Parecía de piedra!

Yato al verlo así, gruño.

_Vamos Tenma! No seas aguafiestas! Se supone que debes disfrutar tu ultimo día de libertad!

El pony le miro igualmente obstinado.

_Libertad? Para que lo sepas, estoy impaciente por mañana, será el mejor día de mi vida, y quiero llegar a él sin resaca ni ojeras, así que agradecería que me dejaran irme…!

_Hay! Eres un aburrido!

El otro solo ríe llamando la atención de todos.

_Con tu cerebro no espero que lo entiendas, pero cuando encuentras a la persona correcta, no quieres arruinarlo por nada…-la estrella de la violencia le miraba y oía a lo lejos, le pareció satisfacer su respuesta-…aunque claro, alguien como tú, que va a saber? Pobre Yuzuriha, malgastara su vida si se quedase a tu lado…

La cara del otro enrojeció.

_Q-Que insinúas?! Y-yo no sé qué rayos hablas!

Dokko y Kardia, quien se acercaba y oyó lo poco de su conversación, rio.

_Tu cara roja no te ayuda Yato!

_Jejeje! Picaron! No sabía que tenias novia!

_M-maestro! –regaño buscando que se callaran, pero logrando más bien mas burlas.

El pegaso solo rio, pensando en lo poco que faltaba para ese gran momento. Toda la vida a su lado, y quien sabe cuánto más, además de todos los bebes que podrían tener.

No le importaba todo lo demás de su fiesta, solo pensaba en su adorable novio, era tan lindo, incluso cuando a veces también intentaba matarlo, que mas daba.

Y muy, muy en el fondo, se observaba a un calcinado juez, mientras Bennu hacia añicos la cámara que traía. Nadie haría sufrir a su señor, ni siquiera la bruja que tenia por hermana.

**Así sería si Alone se aburriera….**

La otra fiesta también iba por terminar, pero cierto azabache no estaba muy divertido. Molestar a su "suegra" tenía su encanto, pero luego de ciertas horas perdió el toque.

Macaria y Melinoe, quienes lo notaron así, opto por usar su ultima estrategia para entretenerlo antes de acababa la noche. Sonriendo mandaron una señal de cosmos de a cierto espectro que traía una sorpresa para él.

_Hermana…esto se pondrá genial…-sonríe maliciosa la azabache.

_Tu lo has dicho…

Y justo en ello, en medio de todas, una figura masculina y con sombrero de copa se hace presente.

_Buenas noches señoritas! Señoras y Hades-sama!-saludo divertido de haberlas sorprendido y quitándose el sombrero educadamente.

_Un espectro?-murmuro la peli morada. Pandora lo reconoció.

_Youma…! Que haces aquí?!

El solo sonrió de lado.

_A mí también me da gusto verte…-ella le gruñe-pero no es por usted por quien vine sino…-voltea su mirada al embarazado-Felicidades Hades-sama! No me dio tiempo de felicitarlo antes pero ahora lo hago! Quien lo hubiese dicho! Un cambio de trama justo a la mitad! Mi hijo tiene buen gusto!-rio ante su último comentario. Ciertamente aun no lo creía.

El joven solo desvió la mirada entre molesto y apenado. Quien se creía para hablarle así? Ah! Cierto…su suegro…pero da igual.

_Que deseas Youma de Mefistoteles…?-le miro arqueando una ceja.

El mayor solo rio y abrió su sombrero que por un momento desprendió una luz, como si algo saliera dentro de, el.

_Un regalo para usted!-y sin que nadie pudiese objetar nada, vieron a un joven salir de allí y se parecía mucho a cierto caballero. El señor del inframundo abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

_T-tenma?!

_No…pero cerca…su yo futuro: Seiya de Pegaso!-explico el espectro divertido- un pequeño adelanto de un próximo gran éxito! Para su entretenimiento señor…!-sonrió malicioso- se que lo disfrutara…!

Y sin más, aquel joven, quien parecía extrañamente inconsciente de sus actos, se paro enfrente del festejado y comenzó a bailar como cualquier stripper envidiaría.

La mayoría de la chicas miraban embobadas al joven, buen cuerpo tenía, debían admitirlo, otras no le hacían mucho caso, y el pobre joven pues, se encogía incomodo en su asiento. Si hubiesen sido más atentas, se hubieran percatado que cierto juez amante de las marionetas era quien lo movía.

Por un lado…quería mirar, pero eso sería infidelidad de ojos, además por más parecido que tuvieran, ese no era su Tenma, no?!

Una miradita de reojo basto para ponerle fin a todo y largarse de allí, asustando a las presentes que lo creían molesto. Si estaba molesto, pero no con ellas ni el pervertido espectro, sino con Tenma.

Quien se creía el desgraciado para ponerse tan guapo en otra reencarnación! Además, eso significaba que no estarían juntos en ese futuro?! Ya vería lo que le espera! Lo mataría! Lo mataría apenas lo viera!

**Así sería si los "cuñados" Tenma también asistieran**

Y cuando el pequeño futuro padre pensó que no podría ser peor, el karma no lo ayudo. A lo lejos podía verlos, a esos dioses que compartían grandes puestos junto a su novio en el Olimpo: Zeus y Poseidón. Aparentemente buscaban conocerlo.

_Asi que tu seres nuestro nuevo cuñado…?-hablo el señor de los truenos-…uhn…mi hermano no deja de tener buen gusto…

_Tienes razón..Aunque esto del pegaso ya lo sospechaba desde la era del mito no?

_Es verdad…-hablaban de las guerras como si nada para ambos-…siempre tan tsundere nuestro "Niisama"…no crees pegaso?

El aludido pensó mejor solo callar.

_ahh…no le preguntes eso, obvio que no dirá nada, Hades capaz lo mata y revive una y otra vez solo del coraje si la respuesta no es a si favor…!-rio

El humano solo sudo frio. Si, su Alone era bien capaz si estaba en esos días de mal humor.

_Oh! Vamos! Nosotros no le diremos ni nada…pero ya, volviendo a lo que venimos…-voz más seria-…sabes lo que pasara si le haces algo malo?-por alguna razón podría jurar que oía chispas.

_Estarás muerto muchacho…

_Más que una roca, quedo claro?

Muy bien: ya podía agregar a su lista de posibles muertes el ser pulverizado por algún rayo y devorado por alguna bestia marina. Por alguna razón, eso no ayudaba que la opción número 1 y más confiable, fuera menos posible: morir por un retrato "accidentalmente".

**Así sería si se reencontraran antes de la boda.**

El pobre pegaso caminaba a paso lento hacia su habitación, abandonando la fiesta. Los demás ya estaban bebidos de más y mejor escapaba antes de que le tocara limpiar todo después. Se sintió solito al no ver a su pintor favorito allí, según sabía se supone que este estaría en el santuario, por eso de la mala suerte de verse antes de la boda y quien sabe que mas.

_Como quisiera que estuviera aquí…-suspiro dejándose caer en la cama. Estaba a punto considerar ir a secuestrarlo un ratito cuando escucho un portazo.

_TENMA! Considérate muerto!-esa voz con amenazas dulces la reconocía. De un salto se puso de pie.

_Si! Lo deseos si se cumplen!-chillo importándole poco el cosmos asesino de su novio y sus claras intenciones de matarlo, que importaba! Estaba allí!

El italiano ni tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, solo lo sintió aferrarse a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_O-oye! Suéltame! Quiero matarte como los dioses mandan y tu abrazo lo arruina!

_Si amor…yo también te extrañe y te amo…-no parecía escucharlo.

El otro le miro como si estuviera loco.

_Óyeme! Me estas escuchando siquiera!-sintió como lo dejo en la cama para luego mirarlo de forma rara. Curiosamente, era la misma mirada que él le regalaba a los pasteles y dulces-Tenma! Espera! Que haces?! Suéltame!

_Olvídalo! Después de tomarte la molestia de regresarte hasta aquí, no te dejare ir!

_P-pero…-pasamos de la ira a la pena-…d-da mala suerte…m-mañana…

El otro sonrió.

_Practicaremos lo de mañana…-se estremeció-…pero a solas…

Y después de eso, los demás sonidos de esa habitación ya no fueron aptos para niños.

**Y así seria a la mañana siguiente.**

_Rápido! Antes de que alguien nos descubra!-lo ayudaba a vestirse como podía para regresar al santuario.

_Por que me apuras?! Que te veras con alguien acaso?-otra vez los celos y en mal momento.

_Alone! Hoy nos casamos! Debemos ir temprano! Es solo por eso!

_Si claro…-bufo dándole la espalda. Entonces el foco se le prendió al caballero.

_Tienes toda la razón…-el otro tembló al oírlo-..si veré a alguien…

_TE VOY A DESPEDA-NMH!-lo callo besándolo.

Luego de varios segundos, terminan el beso.

_...y acabo de besarlo antes de verlo en el altar…-sonrió divertido. El más joven hizo un puchero.

_Eres un tonto…

_Y tu un celoso…-lo atrae-….pero así nos aguantamos, no?

El azabache solo se alejo por la puerta maldiciendo por lo bajo.

_Como vuelvas a bromear así, serás el juguete de Cerberos…

_Gracias a su hormonal humor, sus maneras de decirme que me ama evolucionaron curiosamente…-rio nervioso.

**Notas finales: hola! Aquí lo más rápido que puedo la conti! La verdad estamos cerca del final! La próxima será la dichosa boda y si! Mas dioses aparecerán! Todo por su "querido" hermano mayor!**

**Zeus: dios del rayo y señor del Olimpo. Hermano menor de los dioses olímpicos.**

**Poseidón: dios del mar y hermano menor de Hades.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota antes de leer: lost canvas no me pertenece, porque si así fuera con solo leer este fic se imaginaran la cantidad de locura e incoherencias que tendrían los pobres xD**

**Si Hades se embarazara y fuera a casarse**

**Así seria la su preparación antes de ir al altar!**

El azabache se removía nervioso en su habitación mientras todas sus "hermanas" le ayudaban a prepararse. Usaría una túnica blanca, según Hestia, que le pertenecía desde hace mucho, así tendría algo viejo que usar. Sasha y Perséfone le había puesto una corona de flores y olivos, con florecitas azules incluidas.

_Sasha…no debiste molestarte…-sonrió mientras ella solo ríe.

_Claro que sí! Además…no es todo lo que hare por ti-se quito la cadena de flores cosa que asusto a su hermano.

_Espera! No puedes…!-antes de poder negarse, ella ya se lo puso en la muñeca.

_Nop!-sonrió sacándole la lengua-…necesitas algo prestado….y que mejor que eso…-ella sabía que el propio lo había perdido hace mucho, por eso se lo daba.

_Sasha…-le miro ligeramente entristecido y con algo de culpa. Ese detalle había significado mucho-..Gracias…

_No hay de que…!

Y pasado eso, siguieron preparándolo, pero Afrodita no pudo evitar sonreír con picardía recordando que cierto dios del inframundo se había escapado de su propia fiesta y apareció misteriosamente en la mañana algo cansado, pero feliz.

_Y dinos Hades…-comenzó como quien no quiere la cosa-…donde dormiste anoche? Por tu cara cuando amaneció, pareciera que estuviste bajo mi influencia…-rio al verlo cambiar de todos los colores, contagiando a las demás.

_Y-yo no se dé que me hablas!-respondió nervioso mientras movía las manos nervioso- yo dormí en el santuario!

_En serio?-pico Artemisa-…yo juraría que no te vi en tu habitación….

_Habrás visto mal!

Negó inflando las mejillas, optando por cambiar de tema.

_Como sea…Melinoe, Macaria…!-llamo a sus "hijas" quienes aparecieron sonrientes-…le pidieron a Hefestos lo que acordamos..?

La hermanas sonrieron con malicia, propiamente heredada de su padre.

_No te preocupes…-hablo la diosa de los muertos con tono misterioso.

_Ella ya no será un problema…-rio la castaña.

Solo Perséfone y las "niñas" sabían sobre "ese plan" y rieron. Afrodita lo sospechaba, a Pandora y Artemisa les daba igual, total luego se sabría, y en cuanto a Sasha y Hestia solo miraron al novio interrogantes, pero este solo fingió demencia mostrando sus ojitos más tiernos.

+++++++En algún lugar bien lejos de allí+++++

El herrero de los dioses ocultaba bien la cajita donde cierta diosa fastidiosa y celosa de su hija había sido "accidentalmente" encerrada hacia unas horas.

_MALDITO DEFORME! SACAME DE AQUÍ! YA VERAN! CUANDO AVERIGUE QUIENES SE METIERON EN ESTO LO PAGARAN!

No quería esta cerca cuando la abrieran, pero todo sea por dar el mejor regalo a su tío Hades. Ahora mejor se apuraba, debía ir a una boda.

**Asi seria mientras Tenma lo espera.**

Caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Yato y los jueces le seguían con la mirada. Ya hasta se podría empezar a notar que el pobre caballero haría una zanja en el suelo. La boda, extrañamente seria en Giudecca.

_agh! YA BASTA BURRO! Harás un pozo en el suelo!-gruño el unicornio ya exasperado.

_Tiene razón! Que si llegas a hacer alguna fisura en el suelo, Pandora nos freira a nosotros, así que ya párale pony!-se quejo el marionetista. Como si no tuviera suficiente estrés encima.

_Cierto! Ya cálmate, que nos desesperas!

El joven les miro con la misma cara de un alma en pena.

_Calma? Calma?! Como pueden pedirme calma?!-chillo casi arrancándose los pelos de la cabeza- Hoy me caso y Alone no aparece por ningún lado! Se está retrasando! Qué tal si se arrepintió?! O peor! Si le paso algo a, el?! o al bebe?!-su cara se lleno de pánico- suficiente! Voy por el!

No avanzo ni medio centímetro, pues Poseidón clavo su tridente en su ropa para así retenerlo de que hiciera alguna locura.

_Ya deja de chillar!-bufo aburrido-así son las bodas mocoso…si alguno de los novios no se retrasa no es boda….Pregúntale a Zeus nomas! El tiene la mayor experiencia de la historia-comento con tono sarcástico y divertido con la mirada de furia que su hermanito le mando a lo lejos.

_Mi tío tiene razón!-lo interrumpió Hermes que llegaba a avisar la llegada del ojiazul-lo divertido de todo esto de las bodas es que la "novia" haga sufrir ya a su futuro esposo desde antes de contraer nupcias haciéndose del rogar…jajajaja

El pegaso se contuvo de no golpear al indiscreto dios.

_Ya! No me mires así! Que ya te vengo a avisar que tu lindo futuro esposo está por llegar!-agarra de entre sus cosas una corona de flores, pero mucho más llamativa y ridícula y se la pone en la cabeza antes de volver a su asiento-ten! Un regalito de Demeter! Ya que la pobrecita no "pudo" venir!-rio dejándoles con la incógnita.

Antes de que alguien más pudiese decir algo, logro divisar a lo lejos a Alone, quien venía acompañado de cierto canario con aire pirómanos. Sonrió.

"Bueno…aquí vamos…"

**Así serian sus votos….**

Y mientras la "ceremonia" transcurría, los jueces se turnaban para ir hablando. Tras ellos, Hera la diosa del matrimonio estaba atenta a lo que decían dando su aprobación.

_Y bueno…ehn…estamos reunidos…dioses…caballeros….y espectros…-balbuceaba Aikos tratando de leer su copiatin escondido en su brazo bajo sus mangas. Habría estudiado, pero Violate le mantuvo "entretenido"- para celebrar la boda de nuestro señor Hades…y el santo de Pegaso, Tenma…-codeo a Minos.

_eh? Ah! Si…! Los votos por favor!-sugirió también olvidando su parte, pero a nadie parecía importarle- y el intercambio de anillos!-no había memorizado lo dicho porque le fregaban las cosas cursis y se lo ahorro.

El castaño sonrió nervioso mientras colocaba el anillo en las finas manos de su novio, quien le sonrió como solo el sabia para relajarlo.

_Yo…Tenma…me entrego a ti este día…y espero que confíes en mi amor, porque es real. Te tomo como mi mejor amigo para toda la eternidad…porque se, que ni la muerte no separara…ya lo ha intentado un par de veces pero fallo!-eso hizo reír nerviosamente al ojiazul-…Prometo estar contigo y apoyarte sin importar las circunstancias, allí estaré…siempre para protegerte como una vez te prometí…-acaricio su mejilla-…y luchare contra el destino una y mil veces, para hacerte feliz en esta vida y en las que la sigan…me asegurare que nuestra vida juntos, siempre este llena de luz y color….Con este anillo, te entrego todo lo que soy…y que siempre te ha pertenecido…

El azabache sonrió sabiendo que era su turno y también comenzó a ponerle el anillo.

_Yo…entrego mi corazón y todo lo mío a ti, Tenma….porque no soy nada sin ti, bien lo he comprobado. Toma este anillo como un símbolo de nuestra unión…Con cada aliento que exhalo, este sentimiento que nos une crece más…prometo amarte y confiarte todo, creo en tus promesas como en el coraje que brillan en tus ojos y llenan el mundo que amo de color….Te elijo como la persona con quien quiero compartir la eternidad….y quien siempre me protegerá…y que yo juro proteger…

Y con eso dicho, ambos ya tenía su anillo, nada mas quedo que Radamanthys terminara con su parte. Hasta tuvo que detener a Tenma, que ya no se aguantaba por un beso de su pintor.

_Espérate pony! Entonces se aceptan mutuamente, para amarse, respetarse, serse fiel y protegerse en todo momento por toda la eternidad..?-ambos asintieron, aunque tuvo que detener al caballero de nuevo-que te esperes! Que te cuesta nomas un tantito?!-la queja hizo reir a algunos presentes. La desesperación de Tenma era palpable.

_Pues apúrale entonces! Que al ritmo que van, lo estaré besando en nuestro aniversario!

_Cállate! Y deja que termine!-tosió un poco-ehn…bueno, como decía..Por toda la eternidad..

_Eso ya lo dijiste…-se quejo.

_Que te calles!-frunció el ceño-en fin…si alguien se opone, que hable ahora…para que lo mandemos al tártaro de una vez!

_Radamanthys!-Minos y Aikos le dieron un zape.

_auch! Qué?! Eso dice el maldito papel!-se excuso mostrándoselos, y en efecto, eso estaba escrito en una bella caligrafía, que cierto juez reconoció. Todos miraron disimuladamente dios del inframundo que extrañamente se mantenía callado.

Este los miro con toda la "inocencia" del mundo.

_...que..?-ladeo la cabeza sin entender que pasaba.

Un largo e incomodo silencio.

_Nada Hades-sama…no haga caso al trío de idiotas…-lo alentó Kagaho mirándoles molesto.

El unicejo opto por continuar.

_Como sea, si alguien se opone-le metió un zape al pony antes de volviera a oír quejarse-…que hable ahora o que deje de fregar para siempre…

En el salón ni un alma se movió siquiera. Y como no? El enorme cosmos del señor del inframundo a pesar de estar calmado y contenido, se sentía presente con facilidad como mensaje clarísimo.

"A quien hable lo rompo como confeti en feria"

Ni siquiera Pandora hablo, principalmente porque tanto Fhantasos como demás dioses del sueño la amordazaron y durmieron en su asiento. Por si pensaba decir algo. No podían quedarse sin heraldo.

Los demás dioses tampoco dijeron nada, no eran idiotas para enfrentarse a la ira de Hades nada más porque si. Quizás Deméter lo hubiese intentando, pero ella era caso bien aparte. Tampoco sentían necesidad de hacerlo, veían a su hermano/tío feliz y eso era un gran logro.

_Ok! Nadie se queja, ya puedo besarlo?-rompió Tenma la tensión.

_Como friegas mula de feria, pero si…ya puedes…-ni siquiera termino cuando todos lo vieron abalanzarse sobre los labios de su esposo como si no hubiese mañana-..bah! olvídenlo!-arrojos sus hojitas por ahí.

**Y así terminarían la fiesta!**

Y el resto de la velada afortunadamente paso de la manera más divertida y entretenida que había.

_Hora que arrojes el ramo hermano…!

_Pero Sasha…no lo tengo…-respondió dudoso.

_No importa! Arroja las coronas de flores!-rio la joven.

Luego de pensarlo por un rato, lo hizo, y jamás imagino que caería justamente en sus manos.

_uh? Q-que?!-chillo la peli negra.

_Uh jejeje quien lo diría? Radamanthys, cuídate! Que Pandora-sama será la siguiente!-le pico Minos.

_Oh! Cierra la boca!-respondió igual de apenado.

Y mientras esas burlas y discusiones se llevaban a cabos, un poco mas apartados del grupo mientras comían el pastel, el castaño abrazo a su esposo por la espalda acariciando su vientre. El azabache sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

_Listo para la mejor aventura de la vida, Señor Hades?-rio a sus oídos.

_Claro que si, Caballero Pegaso, y usted?-le siguió el juego ensuciándole la nariz con la crema del pastel.

El mayor solo sonrió y acaricio su pancita paternalmente.

_Naci listo y en mis manos estas las razones de ello…-comento robándole un beso, mientras quienes le pillaron le lanzaban un poco de arroz.

Sin duda, su mejor travesía, apenas iniciaba.

**Notas finales: hola que tal a todos? Jeje si! Al fin la tan esperada boda! Viva! Mezcle un poco las tradiciones tanto griegas (la corona de flores), italiana (lo de los objetos azul, prestado y viejo) y japonesa (arrojar arroz). Después de todo Tenma es japonés, Hades es un dios griego, pero ambos, Tenma y Alone se criaron en Italia.**

**Ojala es guste! Ya casi vamos por la racha final, el siguiente será su luna de miel y dulce espera!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas: hola! Ya volvi! Saint seiya lost canvas no me pertenece, solo la locura que me inspira xD**

**Si Hades se embarazara**

**Así sería su luna de miel…!**

_wow!...-fue lo único que pudo atinar cuando vio su habitación nupcial. Estaban en una especie de "hogar" lo más lejos del castillo de Hades, ni idea de cómo sus "amigos" lo consiguieron, pero en fin, así era-…se…se nota que se lucieron…

El azabache, que era cargado al estilo nupcial por su caballero, no dijo nada admirando el lugar. Una habitación al más puro estilo de una familia real, todo lujosos y cama cómoda, recubierta por una capa de pétalos de rosas, iluminación de velas aromáticas, y a un costado el centenar de regalos que les enviaron.

Miraron fijamente la cama para luego mirarse entre ellos.

_Estas pensando lo mismo que yo..?-comenzó el ojiazul sonriendo divertidamente.

_Creo que me has leído la mente…!-le correspondió su esposo.

++++15 minutos después++++

_ahh! V-vamos a romper la cama así!

_sii! Pero ya casi rompemos el récor! Los pétalos caen por todas partes!

_ahhh! Yo puedo más alto que tú!jajaja!

_Ni lo sueñes Alone! El maestro aquí soy yo! Jaja

Y se preguntaran que hacían los tortolitos, pues no era "eso" que pensaban pervertidotes (yo me incluyo T-T) estaban brincando! Ya lo oyeron, brincando como niños en la super esponjosa cama haciendo volar los petalitos de un lado a otro. Pobre del que le toque limpiar.

No olviden que aun tienen 15 añitos estos recién casados y futuros padres.

**Así revisarían sus regalos**

_UHn…y este de quien será…?-abrió la cajita viendo una pecerita con pez dorado y todo.

_Parece de Poseidón…-opino el meno revisando otro-..y esto…? Dice…a…fro…dicia…co…-olio un poco-…es chocolate?

_La diosa Afrodita, no hay duda…-se lo quito antes de que se lo comiera y le paso mejor un trozo del pastel que Hestia les mando-…y este es…-eran unos conjuntos de pijamas con caracteres del sol y la luna-…Artemisa y Apolo, no?...

_No hay duda!-rio devorando su pastel mientras revisaba otro mas-…una flor de la pasión…?-leyó la etiqueta.

_Debió ser la señora Perséfone…-reviso otro mas que era según la nota de Zeus-…unas esposas que sueltan electricidad?...-un tic en su ojo-..y para que quiero eso?!

_uhn…será para la puerta…? …y esto?...es de tus amigos…-comento con cierta molestia revisándolo sin entender-…nee…que es kama-sutra?...

_Ehnm…nada!-se lo quito-…usémoslo de tranca para la puerta!-ya mataría a Manigoldo y Kardia por esto.

El azabache solo gruño de molestia revisando otro más, esta vez uno de Yuzuriha y Yato.

_oh!...hasta que veo un regalo más normal….-un par de kimonos-…me sentiré como más cercano a ti…-le sonrió. Tenma solo quedó embobado imaginándolo en esas fachas.

_jeje….eh?...es de Pandora…?-vio la caja de regalo con cierta desconfianza.

_Si quieres ponla junto a la de Deméter y Hera, y asunto arreglado…-señalo despreocupadamente a una esquina del cuarto mientras revisaba el regalo de Sasha y Kagaho. Le pedirían a este último que los quemara…solo por precaución. Extrañamente el regalo Sisifo también estaba entre esos, Alone no superaba su aberración hacia el pobre.

_De acuerdo…-se acerco curioso- que no dieron ellos…?

_Sasha no mando una nueva cadena de flores…!-sonrió gustoso-…y a ti también!

_jaja…sigo pensando que esto pinta mas para las chicas…-rio al ver ceño adorablemente fruncido de su esposo-…por eso te queda tan bien…!

_Ignorare que acaba de decirme que parezco mujer…-gruño abriendo el de su espectro-..Vaya! kagaho siempre tan atento…-sonrió abrazando el regalo y poniéndolo celoso al castaño. Y no era para menos, el muy hijo de…del canario sabía muy bien que regalarse a su señor: un equipo de pinceles nuevos!

_Si si…-lo abraza de cintura para hacerle cosquillas-mejor olvidemos los regalos…y hagamos algo más divertido…-propuso robándole un beso.

**Así sería el final de su velada**

OH! Estaba agotado, muerto más bien. Ni se podía mover de la cama. Apenas se giraba podía notar el cansancio en la dormida expresión del azabache. El quiso detenerse, le decía que no fuese tan suave y aun así, casi lo masacra. Se sentía algo culpable.

_ah…lo siento…-sonrió acariciando sus mejillas.

Estaban molidos. Y no eran para menos. No todas las noches tenían una guerra de almohadas que rivalizaría con cualquier guerra santa.

**Notas finales: jaja he vuelto y creo que hasta fui cruel! xD que puedo decir, en un fic así, no se meter lemon xD igual ojala les guste! Cortito aunque prometo mas la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas: lost canvas no me pertenece, si así fuera, habría (aun) más yaoi oculto en el xD**

**Aquí va el ultimo! Disfrútenlo! **

**Si Hades se embarazara…**

**Así sería la ruptura de bolsa….**

De un lado a otro, los obsequios se iban amontonando. Tenma andaba nervioso, el que Alone estuviera cerca del término y justo entonces Sasha sugiriera un baby-shower no era precisamente algo alentador.

_Tenma…quita esa cara…preocupas a los demás…-regaño el azabache mientras miraba entretenido su vientre. Ya tenía la forma de sandia que tanto temía, pero por alguna razón le gustaba-…a mí y al bebe también…

_No me relajare hasta que regreses a la cama…-se quejo abrazándolo por la espalda, mientras sentía las patadas de su hijo o hija-…ves? Esta de mi lado…

_Son dos contra uno…no se vale…-gruño ignorándolo-…ya te oyes como Pandora…

_No la invoques! Que pareciera que con cada mes, me odia mas…-murmuro fingiendo sonreír a todos. Y en efecto, la peli negra parecía odiarlo no solo por haber "ensuciado con sus patas de burro" a su señor, sino también por "deformar" su figura. Obviamente solo se lo decía a él a solas, desde hacía meses que el inframundo que todos andaban con cuidado con cualquier comentario acerca de la figura del joven dios, que parecía tener oído de perro con respecto a eso. Y por lo regular era el pobre pegaso quien pagaba los platos rotos.

Ni Tenma ni Pandora, ni mucho menos los espectros se imaginaba que era peor, ver a Alone llorar y ser calcinados por Kagaho; o verlo enfadado y provocar un eclipse nada más para que en medio de la muerte y oscuridad nadie se atreva a insinuarlo gordo. Le daba escalofríos de solo recordarlo.

_Lo que sea…me duelen los pies…no empeores mi humor…-gruño el menor, mientras sentía como su esposo lo cargaba-…no me cargues…te lastimaras…

_Tonterías…no pesas nada….-sonrió sentándolo en un sofá más cómodo. No paso ni medio minuto de eso, para cuando tuvo que detener otra locura eléctrica de cierto heraldo.

Alone solo los ignoraba, como hacía desde hace meses. De paso conversaba con Bennu, que los cuidaba de cerca, no vaya a ser que se atacaran de nuevo y lastimaran a su señor.

_Se puede saber qué demonios haces?!

_Eso pregunto yo, pony de cuarta! Como te atreves a humillar de esa manera a Hades-sama…?-la mujer cada día era menos racional.

_Pues no lo escucho quejarse! Y para que lo recuerdes, soy SU esposo! Hago con el todo lo que se nos antoje!-sonrió triunfal. Sabía que ese hecho la enfadaría.

Mientras, el ojiazul sintió algo raro. El peliazul le miro preocupado.

_Oigan….

Pero ellos seguían en su "conversación".

_Escúchame remedo de caballero…no pienso…

_Chicos…enserio…necesito…

_Ahora no Alone, debo dejarle claro a esta arpía su lugar….

_A quien llamas arpía?!

Mientras seguían ignorándolo, Kagaho lo ayudo a sentarse mientras una puntada lo ponía alerta y un líquido trasparente avisaba de sus sospechas.

_De verdad…nh….se rompió la fuente….-aviso adolorido.

Pero a pesar de ser oído, no fue entendido.

_Ya vez! Rompiste otra cosa Pandora!

_ A mí no me echas la culpa de tu torpeza!

El espectro gruño acercándose a ambos "tontos" y les mando un par de zapes.

_IDIOTAS! QUE ESTA A PUNTO DE PARIR! QUE PARTE NO ENTIENDEN?

Luego de un corto silencio, ambos cayeron desmayados. El espectro solo otro bufido mientras los demás invitados asistían a su señor.

_Debiluchos….-lo arrastro hacia los demás.

**Así sería el parto…**

_ahh! Ah…-se retorcía de dolor en su cama- donde esta Itilias…?!

_Calma Alone….-lo tranquilizaba Tenma, tomando su mano y con un par de chichones. Kagaho tenía la sutileza de un elefante-…no tardara….

_calma…? CALMA! NO ME PIDAS CALMA CUANDO SIENTO QUE ME PARTEN EN DOS! Y TODO POR TU CULPA!-grito preso de otra contracción y "pulverizando" la mano de su cónyuge.

_i-ittai…g-gomene….-ni sabia porque se disculpaba, pero quería salvar sus dedos.

_TU DISCULPAS NO ME QUITAN EL DOLOR!- se contrajo respirando agitadamente mientras aflojaba el agarre- l-lo siento…n-no quise decir eso..T-tenma…yo…ah!-pasaron de la ira a llanto. Al parecer estarían así por unas horas.

El caballero prefirió no echar más leña al fuego.

_Descuida…-seco el sudor en su frente-…está bien…

El menor iba a decir algo, pero un gemido de dolor se lo impidió. En ello, la diosa de los partos finalmente hizo acto de aparición. En la habitación solo estaban ellos dos y ella. Alone no quiso a nadie más, por varias razones.

_señora….cuanto tiempo estará así…-miro la cara cansada y adolorida de su esposo, no le gustaba verlo sufrir.

Ella solo le reviso bajo las mantas.

_Muy poco…lo estás haciendo bien…probablemente nacerá en menos de una hora….

_Eso no me alivia mucho…-gruño entre otra contracción con ganas de asesinar. Sangre! Quería sangre! De su esposo preferentemente.

_ahh!...-ahora era el pegaso quien gemía de dolor, y es que jamás imagino que las artísticas manos de su esposo fueran tan fuertes- n-no tan fuerte…

_eso lo mínimo que mereces! Quien sufre aquí soy yo! Agh! A la próxima tu serás la ballena andante!-otro grito-..n-no es verdad…y-yo….me duele…Tenma! Ahhh!

El ojirojo no sabía que más hacer. Por un lado Alone quería matarlo y al siguiente segundo lloraba y suplicaba por él. Miro a la diosa suplicante.

_Siempre es así -respondió con simpleza mientras se posicionaba-…veo la cabeza…que puje…!

_Ya lo oíste…hazlo!

_agh!

Estuvieron así varios minutos.

_Vamos! Falta poco!

_ahh- ah!...n-no…no puedo…

_si puedes! Sabes que puedes!

_..nh…t-tengo miedo…

_Estoy contigo! Sé que puedes!

Un último quejido más y nada. Solo un llanto infantil.

_...es…es un varón….-anuncio la diosa sorprendida a los nuevos padres.

Tenma sonrió y beso la frente de su amado.

_Lo oíste! Alone! Es niño!

La azulina mirada se alegro en medio del extremo cansancio. La muerte latente en su naturaleza perdió ante el milagro de vida.

**Y así, serian padres…!**

Nervioso paseaba por Giudecca tratando de calmar el llanto de su hijo. Alone acababa de caer rendido en bajo Morfeo y no quería importunarlo por no poderlo dormir.

_vamos! Por favor enano! Mami necesita dormir igual que tú…no llores mas Sora…-suplicaba al infante mientras lo mecía. Tenía el cabello castaños como el suyo, pero era la copia exacta de Alone a su edad, hasta los ojos azules y piel nívea.

_quieres mi ayuda…?-saludo el azabache con su bata puesta mientras le quitaba al nene. Este parecía llorar siempre que Tenma lo cargara-…ya se durmió…-sonrió acariciando sus cabellos.

_Contigo siempre duerme….a mí parece odiarme…-murmuro el padre deprimido. Su esposo se acerco y lo beso.

_No te odia…solo me quiere mucho a su lado…

_Y yo también…

Se abrazaron con levedad para no despertar al pequeño.

_Lo haremos bien, cierto?

_claro que si…

Sin duda así seria, sin importar que reencarnaran de nuevo.

**Siguiente reencarnación.**

_ALEJATE DE MI!-chillo el dios de inframundo mientras guardaba segura distancia del actual pegaso, principalmente porque a pesar de ser atravesado por su espada, no dejaba de mirarlo de una forma que le ponía los pelos de punta.

De todas las reencarnaciones de pegaso, sin duda alguna Seiya le daba más escalofríos, siempre supo que era mala idea mostrar su cuerpo real, y al sentir los ojos del caballero "violarlo" supo que había acertado. Ya ni las órdenes de su "querida diosa" lo paraban. Iba tras de él y no precisamente para hablar.

_por favor! No te alejes….yo solo…-no sabía porque pero repentinamente el dios del inframundo le pareció infinitamente atractivo y muchas ideas no apta para menores surcaron su mente.

_que te vayas!-se alejo lo más rápido que pudo. Mejor que digan aquí corrió que aquí quedo. No, no le temía a un humano, le temía a las flechas de lujuria de Eros y sus aterradores efectos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo rayos alguien con mente tan "sucia" aun podia permanecer en los campos elíseos.

Y mientras trataba de huir de su perseguidor, sus demás compañeros y diosa trataban de detener a Seiya.

Y aun mas lejos de ellos, dos jóvenes diosas reían junto a cierto castaño con sangre divina quien pintaba con sonrisa picara ese divertido escenario.

_jajaja repítenos…porque le lanzaste a la reencarnación de tu padre esa flecha robada de eros…?-inquirió Macaria, muerta de la risa al ver a su "padre" huir aterrorizado del caballero cuando este logro arrancarle una parte de su sapuri.

El ojiazul solo sonrió nada inocente.

_quiero un hermanito…y mama me dijo que me lo daría cuando reencarnara…-hablo como si fuese lo más obvio. Sora, hijo ya "adolescente" de Tenma y Alone, recordaba la promesa hecha por sus padres antes de regresar al mundo humano y pensaba hacer que cumplan cuanto antes, incluso cuando aun no lo recordaran.

_y porque esperaste hasta ahora? Pudo funcionar también mientras estaba en ese chico..Andrómeda…-comento Melinoe.

_que puede ser mejor que su cuerpo real…?-rio desinteresado-…además…ese tal shun ya tiene dueño por lo que veo….-miro como lo demás se cansaron de intentar detener a sus padres que seguían en la maratón. Era cuestión de tiempo.

Tanto tiempo adormecido debía de cobrarle factura a Hades en algún momento.

Ambas diosas se miraron y pensaron en lo mismo. Su hermanito era lindo, pero aterrador cuando se lo proponía.

_das miedo…

_Lo sé…-sonrió inocentemente mientras oían un grito de ayuda de su "padre"-…creo que ya lo atrapo…los demás depende de ellos….-se encogió de hombros mientras seguía pintando. Tendría a su hermanito más pronto de lo que creían.

**Notas finales: ta-da! Sip! Es el final! Ojala les guste! Sora me salió malito no? xD es como una copia de alone físicamente, con cabello castaño y su lado oscuro no muy oculto! Gracias por sus comentarios! Los leo pronto!**


End file.
